1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to an externally attached friction operated safety system for firearms. A cover device is placed over the trigger and/or trigger guard and/or hammer or bolt of a firearm or between relatively movable parts. The cover is held in place by a friction means of either the reusable type or the nonreusable fracture type. Either type friction means requires a predetermined force to remove or break the frictional hold. The cover device is used to obstruct access to and/or prevent movement of operating parts of firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
Prevention of the accidental discharge of firearms has been of concern almost since the use of such arms began. Many contrivances have been built internally into and externally onto and both internally and externally of firearms as safety devices for controlling discharge. Some of these safety devices, especially the external type, are independent additions to build in safety means.
There are many devices that lock or secure portions of a firearm to prevent unauthorized use. Deming, U.S. Pat. No. 835,349 issued Nov. 6, 1906, and Bayn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,397 issued Nov. 1983, and Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,596 issued Mar. 31, 1992, are examples of securing firearm hammers using a padlock, frangible strap and quick release child resistant pressure responsive means. Windle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,482 issued Oct. 2, 1928, and Cannon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,596 issued Feb. 27, 1962, and Durnal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,837 issued Aug. 2, 1983, are examples of covering the trigger of a firearm. Bernet et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,962 issued Apr. 24, 1984, teach a guard for the bolt of a firearm.
The use of a sized aperture and an elongated strip with protrusions for frictional force fit is old for permanent engagement, with Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,164 issued Jul. 27, 1965 an example, as is insertion and removal for adjustment, with Liautaud, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,428 issued Mar. 13, 1951 an example. Most fasteners and securing means are concerned with ease of insertion in one direction and a reverse direction force movement that will fracture and destroy the fastener or securing means; Van Neil, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,803 issued Aug. 10, 1971, and Moberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,919 issued Jan. 11, 1977, are examples.